1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a floating device, and more particularly to an outdoor furniture with floating device including one or more floaters and a method of binding floaters to form a floating system with predetermined pattern.
2. Description of Related Arts
On the beach, near the swimming pool or riverside, there are always chaise lounge, sofa, chair, and even bed for people to sit, to rest, to lie on enjoying the sunshine. However, these devices could only provide a simply function of resting. When the ocean wave suddenly becomes strong, or the flood comes up, or the accidents of drowning and so on happen, the life buoys and other things with floatage are always desired to save life. The beach, the swimming pool, the riverside and the like are the places with big requirements for life buoys and floating devices, if the chaise lounge, sofa, chair, or even bed used in those places could provide some floating things, like floating pads, floating cushions and the like, when an accident happens, there are a lot of usable devices to be used as life buoy, then the chance of saving life could increase. Hence, these places could become safer.
Furthermore, on the beach, people always would like to drive hydroplanes, ships and other devices, hence, some passages floating on the water are needed to provide people the approach to these places, such as the float bridge. And in the swimming pool, sometimes, people would like to play the volleyball on the water, or do other interesting game, all of which need to be processed on the water and with the floatage.
Normally these floating devices are produced with certain structures and certain functions, so they could not be used in other ways, for example, the float bridge could be used as volleyball on the water. And if there are a float bridge is not used much, it is a little waste to buy a float bridge. A better choice will be a chaise lounge, a sofa, a chair, or even a bed with floating pads, which could be composed to form a float bridge.
However, these kinds of chaise lounge, sofa, chair and bed do not exist in the market.